


Na zawsze

by Michaelaariadne



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: "Alexander Lightwood był księciem. Na domiar złego był również najstarszym z rodzeństwa co oznaczało, że to on miał objąć tron Alicante po śmierci lub abdykacji swojego ojca."AU z Maleciem, w którym Alicante jest królestwem, a Alec przyszłym królem. Clace w tle.





	Na zawsze

Alexander Lightwood był księciem. Na domiar złego był również najstarszym z rodzeństwa co oznaczało, że to on miał objąć tron Alicante po śmierci lub abdykacji swojego ojca.  
Był również pełnoletni, co wiązało się z koniecznością małżeństwa, najlepiej z jakąś księżniczką, co przy okazji dałoby Alicante korzystny sojusz.  
Alexander siedział więc teraz w sali gościnnej, pogrążony w uprzejmej rozmowie z księżniczką Clarissą, która nota bene spędzała w stolicy Alicante już drugi miesiąc, razem z bratem Magnusem. Wydawała się być naprawdę wyjątkową osobą, miała dużo uroku osobistego, można rzec była ładna. Niestety na Alecu nie robiło to wrażenia. Ponieważ Alec nie gustował w kobietach.  
Ogromny wahadłowy zegar wybił ósmą wieczorem.  
\- Księżniczko, robi się już późno. Pozwolisz, bym odprowadził cię do komnaty? - powiedział kurtuazyjnie czarnowłosy, przywołując na twarz uśmiech i wyciągając w stronę dziewczyny dłoń.  
\- Z przyjemnością - rudowłosa odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i ujęła jego rękę.  
Alexander odprowadził dziewczynę do samych drzwi komnaty, życzył dobrej nocy i oddalił się. Niemal biegiem dotarł do swojej komnaty i rzucił się na łóżko, wtulając twarz w poduszkę.  
\- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz się tak męczyć? - usłyszał cichy głos swojego brata, Jace'a. - Nie lepiej po prostu powiedzieć ojcu?  
Alec odnalazł wzrokiem drugiego chłopaka i westchnął cicho.  
\- To nic zmieni. Cóż, może mnie zabić, albo zmusić do małżeństwa żebym 'stał się normalny'.  
\- A może się mylisz? Może by zrozumiał?  
\- W smoki też wierzysz? Nie ma szans, żeby przyjął to do wiadomości.  
\- A ty musisz się męczyć. Może powiedz chociaż matce?  
\- Ona od razu powie ojcu, żadna różnica. Chociaż może to jest pomysł. Powiem im, wydziedziczą mnie i wreszcie będę miał spokój.  
\- Alec...  
\- Daj mi spokój, Jace. Idź już, chcę się położyć.  
Blondyn westchnął cicho ale posłusznie wyszedł z pokoju.  
***  
\- Mam już dość twojego kręcenia nosem! Wyjdziesz za księżniczkę Clarissę, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie! - krzyczał Robert Lightwood do stojącego obok syna. - Możesz odejść. Przygotuj się do kolacji, tam ogłoszę informację o waszym ślubie.  
Alecowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Powstrzymując łzy wybiegł z sali tronowej. Biegnąc na oślep korytarzem, pozwolił łzom płynąć. Nagle wpadł na kogoś, powodując upadek zarówno swój jak i owej osoby.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem na ciebie wpaść - mruknął cicho, brzmiąc niezwykle żałośnie ze swojego obecnego miejsca na ziemi.  
\- Nic się nie stało, piękny chłopcze - usłyszał odpowiedź, a potem poczuł, jak owy ktoś chwyta go pod ramię i pomaga wstać.  
\- Nie jestem piękny. Jestem tylko idiotą, który będzie nieszczęśliwy do końca życia, bo urodził się w złym miejscu.  
\- Nie może być aż tak źle - chłopak chwycił go za podbródek. Wtedy Alec zorientował się, że to brat księżniczki Clarissy.  
\- Książę Magnus - Lightwood skinął głową.  
\- Następca tronu książę Alexander - Bane zabrał dłoń z jego twarzy, a Alec z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie przytrzymać chłodnych palców chłopaka.  
\- Może darujemy sobie tę tytulaturę? Możesz po prostu mówić mi Alec, nigdy nie prosiłem się, żeby być księciem.  
\- W takim razie mów mi Magnus - drugi chłopak uśmiechnął się czarująco. - Powiesz mi, co doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu?  
\- To nic - Lightwood spuścił wzrok. - Po prostu... Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mam prawa być szczęśliwy tylko dlatego, że jestem inny.  
Bane westchnął cicho.  
\- To nie jest tak, że jesteś inny. Jesteś wyjątkowy, ale nie wszyscy potrafią to zrozumieć.  
Alec parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Już widzę, jak ktoś tłumaczy mojemu ojcu, że to, że jestem gejem jest oznaką wyjątkowości a nie bycia wybrykiem natury. Zresztą to nie ma znaczenia, i tak zniszczę twojej siostrze życie, mój ojciec każe mi wziąć z nią ślub, to jedyne co mnie martwi.  
Magnus zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, a potem dość pewnie powiedział:  
\- Chodź, pójdziemy pogadać z moją siostrą, ona zawsze umie znaleźć jakieś optymalne rozwiązanie.  
Alec skinął głową i posłusznie ruszył za chłopakiem krętym korytarzem, docierając po chwili do drzwi pokoju księżniczki, gdzie Magnus wkroczył bez pukania. I prędko tego pożałował.  
Na łóżku siedzieli Clarissa i Jace, spleceni w romantycznym uścisku, całując się.  
\- Clary! - krzyknął Bane, patrząc na nich i jednocześnie wciągając Aleca do pokoju. Zakochani odsunęli się od siebie i popatrzyli na przybyszów.  
\- Jace, kochasz ją, prawda? - zapytał cicho młody Lightwood.  
\- Kocham - odparł blondyn, a wtedy czarnowłosy potrząsnął głową.  
\- Po prostu fantastycznie. Możecie oboje zacząć mnie nienawidzić jak tylko wyjdę z pokoju - powiedział, a potem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Magnus złapał go w pół kroku i objął lekko a on, ku zdziwieniu Jace'a (w końcu Alec zazwyczaj wzbraniał się przed jakimkolwiek kontaktem fizycznym z kimkolwiek spoza własnej rodziny) wtulił się w złotookiego, mrucząc coś w jego ramię. Magnus wsunął mu dłoń we włosy i przesunął palcami po jego karku, chcąc tym gestem dodać chłopakowi otuchy.  
\- Mags, możesz mi wyjaśnić co się dzieje? - zapytała Clarissa, patrząc na brata.  
\- To, że miłościwie panujący król Alicante postanowił przestać liczyć się ze zdaniem własnego synem i odgórnie zadecydował, że weźmie sobie ciebie za żonę.  
\- To nie jest tak... - Alec ostrożnie wyplątał się z ramion drugiego chłopaka. - Że nie chcę się z tobą żenić, księżniczko. To znaczy... - chłopak zawahał się. - Gdyby okoliczności były inne, to moim marzeniem byłoby wziąć z tobą ślub. Ale w obecnych okolicznościach nie mam ochoty niszczyć ci życia, skoro wiem, że nie będę w stanie cię pokochać.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, a Jace westchnął i w krótkich żołnierskich słowach wyjaśnił.  
\- Mojemu bratu chodzi o to, że zwyczajnie nie gustuje w kobietach.  
Clary uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Tak jak ty braciszku! - rzuciła radośnie, patrząc na Magnusa.  
\- Nie rozumiem tylko, co to ma do rzeczy - Bane założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Alec... Przepraszam, książę Alexander może powiedzieć ojcu, że nie chce brać ślubu ze mną, bo woli wziąć go z tobą. Jego ojciec się na to nie zgodzi, ale sądzę, że na tyle uszanuje preferencje syna i nie będzie zmuszał go do ślubu ze mną. I ja będę mogła wziąć ślub z Jacem.  
Magnus pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie sądzę że to ma prawo się udać - powiedział Alec. - Mój ojciec jest człowiekiem, który... Nie liczy się z nikim i niczym. A już na pewno nie ze mną.  
\- Więc czas, żeby zaczął. Chcesz zaryzykować? - Magnus popatrzył mu w oczy, a Lightwood kiwnął głową.  
\- Chodź, Groszku, idziemy powiedzieć twojemu tacie, że chcemy się pobrać! - zakrzyknął radośnie Magnus, wywołując tym rozbawienie Clary i Jace'a i pierwszy od wielu dni szczery śmiech Aleca.  
***  
\- Co ma znaczyć to, że "Nie weźmiesz ślubu z księżniczką Clarissą"?! Powiedziałem Ci już, mam dość twojego kręcenia nosem, próbujesz odprawić kolejną przyszłą żonę...  
\- Dlatego, że nie chcę mieć żony. Nie wierzę w małżeństwo bez miłości, a nie jestem w stanie pokochać żadnej z kobiet - odparł czarnowłosy, patrząc pewnie na ojca.  
\- Więc chcesz samotnie objąć tron Alicante po mojej śmierci?  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Jest jedna osoba z którą chciałbym wziąć ślub, ale owa osoba nie jest księżniczką, choć jest szlachetnie urodzona.  
\- Przestań mówić zagadkami, o kogo Ci chodzi Alexandrze?  
\- O księcia Magnusa.  
Król ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, a potem niemal ze złością rozkazał strażnikowi przeprowadzić Magnusa. Po chwili chłopak pojawił się w drzwiach Sali tronowej, od razu klękając przed królem. Gdy ten gestem pozwolił mu wstać, Magnus podszedł do Aleca i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dzień dobry słońce - rzucił półgłosem, na tyle głośno by król usłyszał. Młody Lightwood uśmiechnął się tylko do niego.  
\- Alec, możesz mi teraz wytłumaczyć całą tę sytuację?  
\- Nie wiem, co tu tłumaczyć. Nie chcę wziąć ślubu z księżniczką Clarissą bo kocham Magnusa - powiedział cicho czarnowłosy, czując jak rumieniec wpływa mu na twarz. Bane chwycił go za dłoń i splótł z nim palce, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien, Alexandrze?  
\- Jestem, ojcze.  
\- Nie jestem tak okropny, jak może Ci się wydawać. Zgadzam się na odwołanie twojego ślubu z księżniczką i na to, byś w ustalonym terminie wziął ślub z tym, którego kochasz.  
Alec wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytał.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie będę cię zmuszał do ślubu bez miłości. Możecie odejść.  
Magnus ponownie przyklęknął przed królem, nie puszczając dłoni Aleca.  
\- Dziękuję ojcze - wyszeptał czarnowłosy i razem z Magnusem opuścił salę. Razem ruszyli korytarzem, a Bane nadal nie puścił jego ręki.  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę, nie sądziłem, że on tak zareaguje... - powiedział cicho Alec.  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym za chwilę, dobrze? - głos Magnusa brzmiał niezwykle łagodnie. - Najpierw pójdziemy przekazać wieści Clary i Jace'owi.  
Alec skinął głową i żaden z nich nie odezwał się do końca drogi. I tym razem Magnus wszedł do pokoju siostry bez pukania i dopiero wtedy puścił rękę Aleca.  
\- I co? - zapytała od razu Clary. Lightwood spuścił głowę; był przekonany, że Clary i Magnus znienawidzą go za tę sytuację.  
\- I biorę ślub. To znaczy bierzemy, ja i Alec - odparł Bane.  
\- Ale jak to? - Jace popatrzył na czarnowłosego, który stał skulony w drzwiach, jakby nie chciał być zauważony.  
\- Źle oceniłaś króla Alicante. Dostaliśmy zgodę na ślub.  
\- Mags, przepraszam, naprawdę sądziłam, że...  
\- Jasne. Nikt nie mógł przypuszczać, że ojciec Alexandra jest taki tolerancyjny. A teraz wybaczcie, obawiam się, że ja i Alec musimy porozmawiać o organizacji naszego ślubu - głos Magnusa był wyzuty z wszelkich emocji, a Alec czuł się przez to coraz gorzej.  
Nikt się nie odezwał, kiedy Bane i Lightwood wyszli z pokoju.  
\- Jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać bez możliwości posłuchania, to na pewno nie w zamku. Znam miejsce, gdzie możemy porozmawiać. - powiedział Alec.  
\- Prowadź.  
Ramię w ramię szli korytarzem, potem przebyli dwie kondygnacje schodów i wyszli na błonia. Alec nie zatrzymał się, póki nie doszli do skrytej w gąszczu drzew altanki.  
\- Sam ją zbudowałem, tylko ja i Jace wiemy, że tu jest - rzucił czarnowłosy, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. Potem zamknął altanę od środka i usiadł na stojącej tam niewielkiej kanapie tuż obok Magnusa.  
\- Więc... W skali od jeden do dziesięć jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? - zapytał cicho.  
\- Minus pięć - Magnus uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Nie mam ci za złe tej sytuacji, zgodziłem się na to. Myślę, że to raczej ty powinieneś być zły na mnie, utkniesz ze mną do końca życia.  
\- Skąd pewność, że tego nie chcę? - wyrwało się czarnowłosemu, a Bane popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
\- To znaczy że ty...  
\- Tak, jestem w tobie zakochany. Od samego początku, od naszego pierwszego spotkania, pierwszej rozmowy, pierwszego spojrzenia... Jestem beznadziejny, prawda?  
Magnus nie odpowiedział, tylko przysunął się bliżej do chłopaka, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i musnął ustami jego wargi. Alec zacisnął dłonie na marynarce Magnusa i zaczął oddawać pocałunek, przymykając oczy i zatracając się w tym doznaniu.  
\- Jesteś tak samo beznadziejny jak ja - powiedział Bane gdy przerwali pocałunek. - Łatwo się w tobie zakochać.  
\- W tobie też - Alec uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale to nie znaczy, że ślub jest dobrym pomysłem, jest wcześnie...  
\- Do ślubu jeszcze cztery miesiące. Wiem, że to i tak mało czasu, ale zdążymy się lepiej poznać. A jeśli nie, to znajdziemy sposób, żeby przełożyć ślub.  
Alec oparł głowę na ramieniu Magnusa i zamknął oczy. Poczuł, że ten obejmuje go w pasie i przyciąga bliżej do siebie. Poczuł się szczęśliwy.  
***  
Rano Alec i Magnus wkroczyli do jadalni, gdzie siedzieli już pozostali mieszkańcy zamku.  
\- Alexandrze, może wyjaśnisz mi i matce, dlaczego nie było cię w nocy w łóżku? - zapytał król, obrzucając syna krytycznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Oglądaliśmy z Magnusem gwiazdy. Powinieneś tego kiedyś spróbować, ojcze, to niesamowite - uśmiechnął się Alec.  
Robert Lightwood popatrzył na niego z poirytowaniem i nie odezwał się więcej.  
***  
\- Uwielbiam spędzać tu z tobą czas - wyszeptał Magnus, obejmując mocniej Aleca i układając się wygodniej na podłodze w altanie. Spędzali tam każdą ciepłą noc, czym doprowadzali ojca Aleca do szału.  
\- Gdyby nie ta farsa ze ślubem z twoją siostrą, to nigdy byśmy się nie poznali - powiedział cicho Alec. - Kocham cię Magnus.  
Bane zesztywniał, słysząc wyznanie chłopaka.  
\- Ja ciebie też - odparł a potem pocałował go mocno, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy.  
Potem siedzieli w milczeniu, ciesząc się samą swoją obecnością.  
\- Teraz ślub nie wydaje się być takim złym pomysłem, prawda? - odezwał się nagle Magnus.  
\- Teraz wydaje się być jednym z lepszych - Alec uśmiechnął się lekko. - To po prostu musi się udać.  
\- Co takiego musi się udać?  
\- My. Jesteśmy już na zawsze, prawda? - spytał niepewnie Alec.  
\- Na zawsze... To piękne - Magnus pocałował go w czoło i objął ramionami w pasie. - Mój mały, kochany królewicz.  
Alexander naburmuszył się na te słowa, a Bane postanowił go przejednać kolejnym pocałunkiem.  
***  
Dwa miesiące później, nakładając sobie obrączki nie wypowiadali długich, poetyckich przysięg. Wyszeptali do siebie tylko jedno zdanie "Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy na zawsze".


End file.
